Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: Dans le monde de Blanche Neige
by Edward91
Summary: Un an après leur victoire sur les Orgs, les Gaorangers organisèrent leurs retrouvailles. Cependant, un livre de conte trouvé par Sae à Paris les entraîna dans le monde de Blanche-Neige, une jeune princesse pure pourchassée par sa belle mère, la maléfique Reine Olivia. Les Gaorangers font le serment de la protéger et vaincre la Reine maléfique. Gaoranger appartient à Toei.


_La Terre, une planète magnifique, est menacée constamment par les forces du mal: envahisseurs venant d'autres planètes, groupes terroristes, forces maléfiques ancestraux... Cependant, la Terre a des protecteurs: chaque année, des jeunes sont choisies pour devenir des guerriers et protéger cette planète. Ce sont les Super Sentai._

* * *

Novembre 2002 à Tokyo.

Dans un cabinet médical, un jeune vétérinaire soigna un chien renversé par un automobiliste. Le pauvre était de santé fragile, la maîtresse de l'animal fit les cents pas dans la salle d'attente. Peu après, le jeune docteur mit un bandage sur les pâtes du chien. Il regarda l'animal avec tendresse.

\- Voilà mon grand, tu es guéri.

Le jeune docteur se dirigea vers la salle d'attente et ouvrit la porte. Il dit à la maîtresse du chien:

\- Voilà votre chien va mieux.

La jeune femme enlaça son chien et le caressa.

\- Merci beaucoup, Docteur Shishi.

\- Je vous en prie, Madame. Et faîtes attention dans la rue.

\- Au revoir, docteur.

Kakeru Shishi est vétérinaire de profession. Il aime les animaux. Il était Gao Rouge, le chef des Gaorangers, une escadron qui se battait contre le tribu maléfique des Orgs.

* * *

Nous somme en novembre 2002, plus d'un an s'est passé depuis la victoire des Gaorangers contre le chef des Orgs: Senki.

D'ailleurs, il attend le coup de fil de ses camarades pour pouvoir fêter l'anniversaire de leur victoire.

Soudain, il entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Il décrocha:

\- Allo ? Salut Gaku, toujours motiver pour fêter notre victoire ?

Dans une base aérienne, un jeune pilote téléphone à son camarade. C'est Gaku Washio, le Gao Jaune et le fidèle bras droit de Kakeru.

\- Ouais Kakeru, toujours motivé pour faire la fête. J'ai hâte de revoir les autres.

\- Je serais content de tous vous retrouver, répondit Kakeru.

\- Moi aussi, j'attends un coup de fil de Kai et de Sotaro, la fine équipe.

Kakeru rit, les deux décrochèrent leurs téléphones. Gaku regarda le ciel et pensa.

\- J'espère que les Gao Animaux vont bien.

Il espéra de voir Gao Aigle, son Animal Gardien.

* * *

Soudain, il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une sonnerie.

"Sans doute les deux clowns" pensa t-il.

Il décrocha et entendit une voix familière.

\- Tiens, salut gamin, ravi d'entendre ta voix.

\- Gaku, toujours aussi cynique, ne change pas surtout.

Il s'agit de Kai, le Gao Bleu, c'est le plus actif de la bande voir trop actif.

\- Vous êtes où, la fine équipe.

\- On est en vacance à Paris.

\- A Paris ? "Les chanceux" pensa t-il.

\- Ouais, une très belle ville surtout la nuit.

\- Vous êtes dans quel coin de la ville ?

\- Devant la Tour Eiffel. On s'éclate tous les trois.

\- Je vois... Attends, tous les trois ?

\- Ouais, Sotaro, Sae et moi.

\- Attendez, Sae est avec vous ?

\- Et oui, un petit projet en commun.

Kai voit Sotaru lui demander de lui passer le téléphone.

\- Salut l'aviateur, je t'ai manqué ? dit Sotaro envoyant Kai se retenir de rire

\- Pas vraiment, le guignol dit Gaku avec cynisme.

Sotaro est le Gao Noir, c'est le plus costaud mais aussi le plus tête en l'air de l'équipe.

\- Sae est avec vous ?

\- Yeah.

Au même moment, Sae revient avec des sacs remplis de vêtements.

\- Sae, tu as acheté tout ça ? demanda Kai

\- Oui, Paris c'est magique, dit Sae en souriant.

\- Cela doit te couter une fortune.

\- Environ 600 €.

Kai tomba par terre.

\- C'est l'équivalent de ce que je gagne en un mois.

\- Oui mais Paris, c'est le ville du style et du chic. Donc autant en profiter.

Sae regarda Sotaro téléphoner.

\- Il parle à Gaku, dit Kai.

Sae fit des signes à Sotaro pour avoir le téléphone. Kai eu une idée, il prend son portable et le met en haut parleur.

\- Coucou Gaku, dit Sae.

\- Tiens Sae, comment tu vas ?

Sae est la Gao Blanche, c'est la seule fille du groupe. Elle a une passion pour le romantisme et le tragique.

\- C'est bien Paris ?

\- Oui, la ville est tellement romantique.

Kai et Sotaro affichèrent un air décomposé, "Elle recommence" pensèrent-ils.

Gaku se dit "Et c'est reparti"

\- Elle a les sacs plein de vêtements dit Kai

Sae adopta un air sévère et lui tapa derrière la tête.

\- Eh ben, cela doit couter un max.

\- Ouais plus de 600 € dit Kai en se retenant de rire.

Sae poussa un grognement.

\- Et comment tu t'es payé cela Sae ? demanda Gaku.

Sotaro prit une inspiration.

\- Avec ses économies

Kai et Sae ouvrirent les yeux. Gaku changea de voix.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de son argent.

Gaku adopta une voix nerveuse.

\- Attendez, elle a dépensé 600 € pour des vêtements.

Kai et Sae se retinrent pour ne pas rire. Sotaro donna le coup de grâce.

\- Des trucs de fille.

\- Oh les gonzesses, je ne les comprendrais jamais. On se retrouve à Tokyo pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre victoire.

\- Ok, a plus.

Sae et Kai éclatèrent de rire. Peu après, elle donna ses sacs aux garçons.

\- Eh minute, pourquoi c'est nous qui s'y collons ? demanda Sotaro.

\- Parce que vous êtes forts, dit Sae en souriant.

Les garçons lâchèrent un air de désespoir.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche, Sae s'arrêta devant la devanture d'une librairie japonaise.

\- Attendez ici.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? se disent les deux.

Peu après, elle sortit avec un livre d'image avec comme titre Blanche Neige.

\- Vous connaissez ? dit Sae.

\- Oui, le dessin animé, dit Kai.

\- Je parles du conte en lui même.

Sae laissa à nouveau un air rêveur:

\- Vous imaginez une princesse aussi pure, être maltraitée par sa belle mère qui l'empoisonna avec un pomme, mais qui retrouva son prince charmant. C'est tragique et tellement romantique.

Les deux autres lâchèrent un air décomposé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, un jeune solitaire marcha vers la direction du vent. C'est Shironage, le Gao Argent, libéré d'une malédiction par les Gaorangers. Il se joint à eux pour vaincre les Orgs.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard,

Kakeru attendit ses camarades devant son cabinet. Il entendit une moto s'approcher de lui. C'est Gaku; les deux se serrèrent la main.

\- Ravis de te revoir, Gaku.

\- Pareillement, docteur.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire. Après, ils entendirent une voiture arriver, c'est les trois autres membres de l'équipe. Les retrouvailles furent émouvantes.

\- Les amis, je suis content de tous vous revoir. Malgré l'absence de Shironage.

\- Je suis là.

Les autres virent Shironage arriver avec un petit sourire. Ils crièrent de joie.

\- Il est temps de fêter l'anniversaire de notre victoire.

Ils sortirent les boissons et les amuses gueules s'apprêtant à faire la fête.

Cependant dans le sac de Sae, le livre de Blanche Neige commença s'illuminer.


End file.
